


My Prince

by countessofroche



Category: Castle Rock (TV), Hemlock Grove, IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angry Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Freeform, Historical, Make up sex, Prince/servant, Princess - Freeform, Punishment, Royalty, Sex, Smut, Spanking, prince - Freeform, royal, royal au, servant - Freeform, skarsgard, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofroche/pseuds/countessofroche
Summary: Anastasia was sold to the Swedish royal family as a gift. She is both witty and clever but lacks the sophistication of palace politics often landing her in trouble. When punished with cleaning the library she runs into the Swedish Crown Prince, Bill Skarsgard, who immediately takes a liking to her. He takes her in and gives her a title allowing her to be his companion and serve him in bed allowing her to grow more arrogant and more fond of the luxuries that come with their relationship. Both fall in love but are challenged when Bill is forced to marry the Moldovan Princess. Will Ana be able to find a way to keep Bill's affections?





	1. Chapter 1

Anastasia knew her life hadn’t started out the best. At the age of two she was taken away from her parents in a country she could not remember by pirates to be sold as a slave. Her first master had a craving for alcohol and she luckily was too small and irrelevant to be subject to his abuse. Her second master wasn’t so kind, Lord Cumberland, he was the nobleman of a rich household so he felt there were no consequences to his actions with her. At age 13 he began making advances towards her which were rejected and to hurt a man’s pride was almost as bad as inflicting the pain on yourself.  
After a year of abuse, both Lord Cumberland and Ana were brought onto a boat leaving France and arriving in Sweden. She knew what her fate was when she was escorted off the boat and presented to the King of Sweden.  
“She is 15 of age and from the China’s, have you ever seen something so exotic?” Lord Cumberland boasted. “A gift for you, from His Majesty, Louis of Bourbon.”  
She was an offering to the king. An exotic centerpiece to be displayed and gawked at in the palace. Like a clown in a circus they would be in awe of her appearance but in disgust at her social ranking. A slave is a slave no matter her appearance.  
However, despite her unfortunate upbringing, Anastasia had something no one could take away from her which was her wit. Her clever words often got her in sticky situations which involved her getting punished but one place it did land her was in the Prince’s arms. She can remember every detail in her head like it just happened. Her punishment was to clean the library overnight, at around 3 am he walked in and saw her. Sprawled across a table of books asleep he woke her up by tickling a feather pen on her nose. When she woke up his lips was inches away from hers. There was an immediate attraction and her clever teases didn’t help him from wanting her even more. Bill was his name, she didn’t know at the time but he was to be the King of Sweden someday. For the first couple of months he would come see her in secret, snuck into her chambers to sneak whispers and kisses but nothing else. Then came the first night of intimacy which was when he told her. He told her who he was and what he’ll eventually become. He told her he loved her and despite the surprise she told him she loved him too.  
After that night, there were no more sneaky middle of the night visits, he moved her from the slaves chambers into her own apartments closer to his. He would kiss her hand in front of the other ladies. Soon it became apparent that while they did not make the relationship official everyone knew she was his mistress. And she liked it that way. She enjoyed the power and dominion she had over the other girls. How they would rush to her in the parlour and gossip about how a slave girl came to become the prince’s mistress.  
Things only seemed to get better for her, for her years of service in the palace and recommendations by the prince, she was promoted to one of the Queen’s ladies in waiting. Which came with a title for the young foreign girl. Countess of Rothes, Lady Anastasia. Now at age 18 and Bill at 19, she grew to hope more and more on his promise of marriage to her. While Ana was witty and clever, she did lack the sophistication necessary to survive palace politics. She often offended the other ladies by acting wildly not worried about consequences since she had the prince in around her fingers.  
“Billlll.” She whined while naked wrapped up in the sheets of his bed.  
“Yes, my lady?”  
“Ugh, don’t ‘my lady’ me.” She groaned.  
He laughed then kissed her on the forehead.  
“Princess?” She smiled and nodded. “What is it then my princess?”  
“No shows me any form of respect here.”  
“I’ve given you everything you could need, Ana, what more do you want?”  
“Nothing from you. Everyone thinks I’m some whore who’ve just seduced you. I can hear them whispering in the dining room when you bring me. They think it’s so inappropriate that you even bring me to dinner.” she complained.  
“Some people can’t help but be conservative, Ana, plus you’ve gotten a title no one is allowed to formally offend you.”  
“But they still un-formally offend me!”  
“Well tell me then, should I punish them?” He kissed her neck. “Or should I punish you, naughty girl?”  
She smirked as he continued to kiss her neck then down to her breast.  
“I think you already know the answer to that.” She whispered as she pushed his head lower in between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

She was young and beautiful and the amount of affection the prince gave to her paired with being close with the queen made her grow arrogant. She made it her goal to obtain more power and destroy those who wronged her in the beginning of her life.   
In the morning she woke up to find Bill had already left and she was by herself in the large room. There was a knock at the door, she covered herself with the sheet before allowing them to enter. It was Mrs. Scarrett, the same governess Bill has had his entire life, she rolled in a cart with breakfast for her.   
“Countess, I have your breakfast and word from his highness.” Mrs. Scarrett left the cart by her bedside and handed her the paper note.  
“Sorry I left so soon, father and I went out for a hunt and won’t be back until tomorrow but I hope you enjoy breakfast along with another surprise for you. I will count the seconds before I am in your arms again. Your ever loving servant, Bill.”  
She smiled at the letter falling back into his bed giggling to herself. She read the note again while waving her other hand to dismiss Mrs. Scarrett. The clock on the wall displayed it was still only 8 am leaving her two hours on her own before having to wait on her majesty. The cart was filled with food and she picked around with her fork having her breakfast before noticing a small box on the corner of the platter. A small blue velvet box with a note on top. She reached for the note first, unraveling the scroll reading its text.  
“For the first and only love in my life. A small token of my affections.”  
Her heart raced in her chest, was it the engagement ring she had been longing for? She opened up the box revealing a small broach encrusted with diamonds and rubies. While she was more than pleased with the beautiful gift she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he still hasn’t asked her to marry him. She decided it was probably time to get ready to start her day. She walked back to her own chambers and quickly washed herself down before picking an outfit that would match the broach. She needed to wear it right away since it showed off his affections for her since it was obvious there was no way she would be able to afford it on her own.   
“Morning, your majesty.” Ana curtsied before the queen.   
“Ana come help me with my hair. None of these girls can put it up the way you do.” The queen handed her the hairbrush. “A new broach I see? Bill really does dote on you.”  
Ana put her hand on the broach and smiled.   
“How about the emerald hairpin today, ma’am?” Ana asked playing the pin next to her hair as reference.   
“I think that’ll do nicely don’t you think ladies?” the other girls in the room nodded in agreement.   
The Queen knew about her affair, hell, even the King knew. There was no other way to explain why he was bringing a servant girl to dinners and parties then to explain that she was his mistress. The Queen has been pretty supportive but the King shows her no emotions, cold and callous, as most noble men are. She didn’t mind whether she had their approval the only thing that mattered to her was that their son was in love with her. And there was no power in the world that could stop that.   
The rest of the day was mundane, the queen wasn’t that much of a hassle and since Ana was so low on the ladies in waiting chain she didn’t have to do much besides accompany her to lunch and to meetings then sit in the parlour and play cards with her. The other ladies while didn’t like her couldn’t really do much since Bill liked her so much. The most they could do was give her backhanded compliments and pick all the best gowns first. But she didn’t care, the backhanded compliments didn’t make Bill love her any less and the even the prettiest of the free gowns were nothing compared to the dresses Bill bought her.   
“Your majesty, it’s getting a little late would you like to retire back to you room?” Ana asked.  
“Hm, it seems it is a little late. The king and Bill will be back early tomorrow and we will be having lunch with some international guests. Help me pick out a dress to wear why don’t you.”  
“Of course, majesty.”   
Ana led her back to her rooms and helped her dress for bed. Her and the other ladies pulled out the best and most expensive gowns for her majesty to look at.  
“No, that’s too gaudy.” she said pointing at one. “Not gaudy enough. I need to show them Sweden has money and power but not too obviously.”   
“Perhaps some jewelry then?” Mary suggested. “Anastasia, those are some beautiful earrings. Wouldn’t you agree your majesty?”   
“Hm, you’re right they are very nice. Did Bill give those to you?”   
“Yes ma’am.” Ana replied.  
“Ma’am why don’t we wear those? The diamonds are large and beautiful but also classic and subtle.” Mary smirked. “Ana you wouldn’t mind giving those to her majesty right?”  
“Of course not. As ladies, as I’m sure you’d know, we should be willing to give our lives if it be her majesty’s pleasure. I fear my earrings are undeserving of her majesty’s grace. Afterall, I am just a servant.” Ana sneered.  
“Don’t be silly Ana, hand them over.” Mary demanded.  
Ana looked around at the other girls in the room who were staring at her smirking. She quickly ripped them off her ears and placed them on the vanity.  
“I’m feeling a bit unwell perhaps it is my red week. May I be excused?” Ana lied.  
“Very well, you are dismissed then.”  
“Well fortunately, that means she isn’t pregnant.” One of the girls laughed as Ana walked out.  
“Right? Could you imagine the next heir to the throne be her’s?” Another laughed.  
They were lucky Bill wasn’t home, or perhaps that was why they thought they could get away with it. Ana slammed the door to her room when she got back. Not that their words really meant anything to her she was more upset at the fact they think they could say it in the first place. She was Bill’s mistress, and if she were of any other upbringing she’d have the respect she wanted.   
Morning came with Bill coming in the room and waking her up himself. He found her in his bed and thought there really was no use giving her an apartment in the palace since she hasn’t spent a single night in there. He crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her small frame. He really did love her but he questioned what kind of future they’d possibly could have. He knew he couldn’t marry her no matter how much they both wanted. He needed to figure out whether his love for her or his love for his country came first.  
“You’re back?” she asked into his shoulder.  
“Yes, just got back. Went to see you first thing.”  
“How was it? I’m sure you had a great time with your father while I’m stuck here waiting on your mother.” She sat up and frowned at him.  
“Oh, it was awful. Weather was terrible, you know I hate hunting, plus I missed your breasts the entire time.” He reached up to fondle her.   
She giggled pushing his hand away.  
“Oh just my breasts, huh? You only want me for my breasts?”  
“No, there’s something else I missed too.” He said as he disappeared under the covers.  
“Your highness, his majesty-” the door flung open as the two panicked and covered themselves with the sheets.  
“I haven’t been home for more than an hour what could it possibly be, Bontemps?” Bill asked annoyed.  
“Apologies, your highness, my lady, but his majesty is requesting both of your presences at lunch in an hour.” Ana rolled her eyes, she hated having to dine with all of them.  
“That’s fine, you may be dismissed.” Bill waved him out.  
“Of course, your highness.”  
“Now that he’s gone, where were we?” Bill asked kissing her neck.  
“No,” she whined pushing him away. “One hour is enough for sex or to get dressed. Not both, and it doesn’t look like I’m able to opt out of lunch.”  
“Why must you punish me so?” He groaned as she got out of bed, still admiring her naked body.  
“Because you were a very, very bad prince leaving me all alone last night in bed. Now you know how it feels.” she smirked at him.  
“Well what am I supposed to do now?” He motioned at the very visible problem under the sheets.  
“You’re free to relieve yourself.” He slammed a pillow over his head and screamed to Ana’s amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair entered the dining hall for lunch which looked like it was set up for 3 more people including the four of them. Bill and Ana greeted his parents before being seated with the 3 extra chairs still empty.  
“Are we waiting on someone?” Bill asked folding the napkin over his lap.  
“Ah, yes, The king of Moldova are here with his wife and daughter. They should be joining us soon.”  
Bill nodded while Ana stayed silent. While she was allowed to be there she knew better than to interject into royal matters. The servants served tea while the two pairs waited on their guest, Ana always felt awkward having to dine with his parents. She knew they didn’t necessarily approve of her despite having to deal with her anyways.  
“His royal majesty, the King of Moldova, his wife Queen Elena, and his daughter Princess Caterina” the envoy announced.  
Everyone at the table got up to greet the others while Ana curstied letting them know her low rank.  
“This is our son, Bill, I believe he is only two years older than the princess.” the king introduced.  
“Your majesties, princess.” Bill nodded at the trio. “This is my companion, Lady Anastasia, Countess of Roche.”  
“Your majesties, princess.” Ana greeted while still curtsying after which Bill helped her up.  
Bill felt suspicious that his parents would set up a meeting with him and the Moldovan royal family. He looked over at Ana who was obviously uncomfortable feeling out of place at at meeting between two royal families making it seem even more suspicious that they specifically invited her.  
They all sat down for dinner and Ana drowned out the conversations pushing her food around on her plate. She didn’t care nor did she understand politics but did find herself glancing over at the princess often then at Bill making sure he wasn’t looking at her. She was, fair, even Ana had to admit. She was tall, slim, and adornished with olive skin and dark thick hair. Everything someone could want out of an European princess and on top of that her country was currently one of the richest and most powerful. When Ana compared herself to the princess she felt lacking in comparison.  
“And while we enjoy your company, let us discuss the important reason we are here.” The Moldovan king spoke. “It seems your son already has a woman in his life.”  
Ana perked her head up now listening into the conversation.  
“Men have women, but Bill knows his duty.” the king spoke. “She is his companion, not a wife, not a Consort either.”  
“Father I can see where this conversation is leading,” Bill started.  
“I’ll leave.” Ana interrupted and got up from the table.  
Bill was shocked at her actions and stood up with her.  
“Anastasia, please behave. Sit back down.”  
“No Bill, I won’t sit here as your parents arrange your marriage right in front of me. You do not honor me, Bill.” She blurted as the table gasped.  
“Your son does not know to teach his woman to respect him.” The Moldovan king spoke again.  
Bill’s father got up from his seat and grabbed Ana’s arm turning her to face him. With a swift motion raised his hand to her face slapping her sending her to the floor. Ana wiped the blood that flowed from the cut on her lip formed by the pinky ring of His Majesty.  
“English men allow the whimsies of a China whore.” Caterina laughed softly to her mother who were both still sitting at the table with the English queen.  
Bill knelt down to help Ana but she pushed him away.  
“Anastasia, behave yourself immediately.”  
“Is that a command, your highness?” She spat.  
“Ser Barristan, the Countess does not feel well. Take her back to her rooms.” Bill’s father commanded.  
Ser Barristan was a knight in the King’s Circle and close friend to the king. He walked from his position to Ana grabbing her from the floor. She looked up at Bill who had a panicked expression on his face. She did not regret acting the way she did. She felt disrespected but didn’t expect for Bill to not follow her out. Back in her room she remained confined, screaming and throwing objections at the walls until she had no energy left but to just lay there.  
Bill on the other hand had to stay behind and face the consequences of what just happened. He looked at his parents then over to the Moldovan royal family. Faces of shock and disgust rested on all their faces.  
“My apologies,” he started.  
“No, I apologize. She is one of my ladies and I did not teach her well. I will see to it that she be disciplined accordingly.” Bill’s mother spoke. “Stellan, mind your temper it is not good for your health.”  
“Those kind of women are naturally wild. The country they come from are not sophisticated like yours and I.” The Moldovan king commented. “It would be good to introduce Caterina to your court. She’s been taught to behave like a princess should.”  
“I would do my best to serve his highness.” Caterina said.  
“She is well versed in English, Russian, French, and Spanish.” Queen Elena added. “As well as gifted embroidery and the lute.”  
“Surely I have some say in this.” Bill said to his father.  
“Surely, you will have a wife that will obey you.” King Stellan said sternly. “Lady Anastasia has gotten too arrogant. You allow her to act wildly in front of me, her king, in front of my guest?!”  
“ And I will see to it that she is disciplined but this concerns my marriage.”  
“If you’d like to keep Lady Anastasia in your company, then I would suggest you do as I say. Or I can place her on a slave ship heading to Portugal.”  
Bill silenced himself knowing better to continue with his father’s threat. He stood there thinking for a second while seeing Caterina and her mother whisper to themselves. If he disagrees then it’ll put Ana’s life in danger. There was no way in his heart he could ever see to it that she’s put back on a slave ship. But if he does marry Caterina he does not know if Ana would ever forgive him. He sighed, coming to the decision that if he married Caterina he can make Ana his official mistress and when he is king he will make it up to her.  
“I will marry Caterina.” He sighed. “On the condition that I will make Lady Anastasia my Official Mistress.”  
“You can make that condition on the condition The Countess will serve as her princess’ lady.” Queen Elena demanded.  
“It is done.” Queen Catelyn said before anyone else could object. “I do not mind letting her go, she will serve you well Princess.”  
“I’m sure she will.” Caterina smirked. “Please bring her to my chambers when she has behaved herself.”  
After Bill was able to leave the dining room he rushed to Ana’s chambers at once. Finding her crouched against the wall with her knees to her chest crying still. He looked around at the various glass shards and books scattered on the floor. She’s really outdone herself this time he thought. He walked over to her and grabbed her arms forcing her to stand up.  
“Why did you even come?” she muttered.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” he held her in his arms as she shoved her face into his chest. “Ana I have to talk to you.”  
“No I don’t want to hear it!”  
“Ana please.” He sat her on the bed and wiped away her tears. “I have to marry her.”  
“No! I refuse to hear it Bill!” she crossed her arms.  
“I have to. I have no choice! Father has threatened to send you to Portugal if I don’t.”  
“What would they even want with me in Portugal.”  
“Ana, he would send you as a slave.” Bill sighed.  
Ana stayed silent. Even the thought of it made her panic. She’s seen what they do to the slaves in Portugal. She’s seen how they shave off their hair and brand their master’s name on their bare scalps. And she’s seen how they pierce through both the slave’s lips with a lock as to keep them from talking.  
“I will make you my Official Mistress.” Bill almost pleaded. “Everyone will know you’re mine. Everyone will know that The Prince had to marry The Princess but he chose to be with Lady Anastasia. His countess, his lover, his true sovereign.”  
Ana closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. She knew neither of them had a choice anymore. There was a fire in her chest that continued to burn as she sat there silently not wanting to open her eyes and look at him. But alas she did, in front of her sat his tall lanky figure staring back at her. His lips pursed as they usually do anxious for her response.  
“What’re they going to do to me now?” She asked. “I acted out and your parents are going to kill me no matter who you marry.”  
“How could I let them.” He pulled her back into his chest. “No matter how you act I promise I will always love you. There’s no one in the world who would understand me like you do. You are and will be forever my only one.”  
“One day,” She started. “I will become too much of a burden. You will begin to dislike my tendencies and you will begin to dislike me. Caterina will obey you and her family-”  
“If I wanted someone to obey me I wouldn’t have fallen in love with someone like you.” Bill quickly cut her off. “I love that you undisciplined, I love that you tell me what to do, I love that you make me feel, normal. Not like a prince or anything else. And I love you more than anything in the entire world, Ana.”  
They laid there together in each other’s arms in silence. Both parties knew of the turbulent times ahead of them. Ana believed Bill when he told her he loved her. She just didn’t know whether he loved her more than he loved his country.  
The next morning neither Ana nor Bill were surprised when they were summoned to His Majesty’s office. Ana knew they would punish her for what she did but was glad they gave her a night to mentally prepare herself. Bill told her he would plead on her behalf but she objected saying it would only cause a large rift between them. King Stellan’s office was large but seemed much larger to Ana today as she loomed in on the King seated next to his wife. Besides the four of them in the large room, guards strategically placed in each corner of room watched on silently. Ana knelt down in front of them as Bill joined his parents.  
“Interesting to see you kneel here as you were so imprudent yesterday.” Stellan commented.  
“I am here to atone for my mistakes, my king, and accept any punishment you may have for me.” She spoke confidently.  
“Well if you know of your mistakes then there is no use in wasting anymore time. Ser Barristan!”  
Bill’s eyes shot up when he saw Ser Barristan walk in carrying a whip with him. Surely there is no way his parents would have a woman whipped before him.  
“Father, Anastasia has committed mistakes but she is still a Countess. Whipping her will be far too harsh.”  
“It is not less harsh than sending her to Portugal?”  
“I will take my punishment, your majesty.” Ana spoke feeling her confidence wane.  
“Then I will not watch, I shall take my leave.” Bill said.  
“No. You will not only watch. You will administer it.” Bill stared at his father in disbelief. “This will not only teach her a lesson in obeying but teach you a lesson in how to get her to obey.”  
Bill hesitantly grabbed the whip. He traced the leather binding on it as Ser Barristan bent Ana’s body over a table leaving her exposed. He stayed in place holding her down as to stop her from moving once Bill begins her punishment.  
“Mother-” Bill started looking back at her hoping she’d plead some sense into his father.  
“Bill, it pains me too to see her lady punished. But it must be done.”  
“Min son.” Bill perked up at the king’s voice hoping he’d change his mind. “Lift up her dress.”  
“Father she is still a lady!” Bill shouted. “Don’t you think this is humiliating enough?!”  
“If you don’t do it I will have Ser Barristan do it.”  
Ana looked at Bill nodding at him. He slowly lifted the skirt of her dress leaving behind her thin slip underneath. Bill breathed heavily angry at what his father was forcing him to do. He brought the whip up and back down on her as softly yet convincingly as he could. Ana’s breath hitched as she could feel the stinging on her thighs. She could tell the leather didn’t cut through her skin but it hurt nonetheless.  
“Harder.” Stellan commanded.  
Ana braced herself for the next time the whip came down, and again, and again. She lost track at 20 and could feel the tears threatening to fall. The slip didn’t serve as much protection but she was glad she wasn’t forced to be whipped bare at least saving her the last bit of her dignity. At least after this she could probably guilt trip him she thought.  
“That’s enough father.” Bill threw the whip down defiantly.  
“Maybe this time she will learn who her master is.” Stellan got up followed by his queen.  
Ser Barristan let go of Ana’s arms and she fell to the floor exhausted. Immediately Bill scooped her up in his arms carrying her back to his room. In his arms she pressed her face against his shoulder and cried freely. Not because of the pain, although it did hurt a lot, but because she felt so humiliated.  
“Get the physician!” Bill screamed at the two maids in his chamber tidying up.  
They immediately nodded and ran out of the room to fetch the physician. He laid her down gently on his bed and kissed her lips over and over again.  
“Ana I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” he said in between his kisses. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry.”  
“Bill they all saw me. They saw me exposed and being punished.” She said between sobs. “Everyone will laugh at me.”  
“No one will dare say a word of it. No one will say anything negative about you ever again I swear of it. I will protect you and I’m so sorry I failed to do so today.”  
“Your highness.” The physician bowed at the door.  
“Dr. Micah, come and attend to my lady’s wounds.” Bill ordered hastily.  
“Bill no.” Ana whined embarrassed to have a man treat her in such an intimate place.  
“Ana please, Micah is the best physician in the palace. Let him treat you.”  
“My lady if we don’t treat the wounds now they may leave scars on your body.” Micah warned.  
Ana nodded and allowed Micah to lift up her dress revealing the welts on her. Bill looked away as soon as he saw the first red mark on her lower thigh. He couldn’t bring himself to look knowing he was the one who caused it.  
“Your highness, luckily none of the wounds cut through the skin. I will prescribe an ointment for her ladyship to apply each day. The welts should disappear within a week.”  
“Thank you doctor. I will reward you well.”  
“You are generous my lord.” Micah said as he began mixing together the ointment. “Please remember to apply it each day as it will be most effective that way.”  
Bill took the small bottle and thanked Micah again before seeing him out.  
“Let me apply it for you.”  
“I can do it myself.” Ana huffed still laying face down on the bed.  
“Please, let me serve you.” he said kissing up her legs as he crawled on the bed with her.  
Bill took her silence as consent and lifted up her dress again. This time he looked and saw the countless red welts that adorned her thighs and backside. He opened up the bottle and began applying them to each wound with Ana wincing each time he did it.  
“You know what this means right?” Ana mumbled.  
“What does it mean, min kärlek.”  
“It means I won’t be having sex with you until it heals.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t pleasure you.” he said reaching between her legs and running his thumb down her slit.  
Ana jokingly raised her leg up and kicked him slightly in the chest. He laughed and grabbed his chest groaning then fell on the bed next to her. He felt relieved seeing her smile back at him. All the commotion almost caused him to forget about the Moldovan princess he was meant to marry soon and even worse having to tell Ana she will be serving her.  
“Ana, my father has requested you be the princess’ lady.” he mentioned gently.  
“Requested. You mean demanded?” She scoffed. “I figured as much. At least that means I won’t have to be around those horrid ladies your mother has.”  
They spent the rest of the day in his chambers. He had food the delivered to them and hand fed her himself in bed spoiling her every need. He had the tub brought in and watched her as she bathed herself sensually, teasing him for punishing her so harshly. He gave her the most expensive perfumes for her to pour into her bath only to show her how devoted he was to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Caterina in her room gossiped to the young maid she brought with her, Idrina, on how the prince harbors an animal of a woman. They laughed together at how she was brought in and he whipped her in front of his parents for disobeying.   
“In Moldova I would’ve cut off her tongue and fed it to her.” Caterina spat.   
“My lady, the prince loves her.” Idrina said earning a look from the princess. “What I mean is, she will be your lady soon. The most effective way to get rid of her is allowing her to get rid of herself. Set up situations where you know she will behave wildly. One day the prince will become a king. He will understand the necessities of a subservient wife. Even he will then be through with her ways. This way you will not look as if you are malicious to her but as if she cannot control her actions.”   
“Very good Idrina. I will do well to make her life miserable in my company. She is not even fair, that yellow skin of her makes her look sickly. How can a man like him cherish a woman made of rice paper. And did you know she came her as a slave? She probably has been used so many times.”   
“Why do you think the prince keeps her in his chambers? That slut only knows to open her legs.”  
A knock on the door interrupted both girls with Queen Elena emerging from the door into the room.   
“We have just finished negotiations with the king.” She said excitedly.   
“Well? Tell me!” Caterina jumped out of her chair.  
“We’ve both agreed that marrying you two quickly would be best if we don’t want his highness to continue causing trouble. We’ve set the date for a fortnights away and although it is quick we will make sure there isn’t a single thing missing for your special occasion. We have Fedyenka sailing over immediately to start on your dress.”  
After a couple days of resting Ana was finally escorted to Caterina’s room to be formally introduced as her lady. She stood awkwardly in the princess’ parlor and waited as no one was there. She felt the humiliation creep up her body knowing the princess has done this on purpose. A young woman came out and stood before Ana.  
“Kneel.” She said simply. “Her royal highness will be honoring you with her presence.”   
Ana swallowed her pride and knelt down on the cool marble floor. Caterina emerged from the same door the woman came from along with two other women.   
“My lady.” Ana greeted.  
“It will be ‘your grace’.” One of the ladies with her commented. “Her highness is of true royal blood and if you will be serving her you will learn to address her properly.”   
“Now, Idrina. Lady Anastasia grew from humble backgrounds. Give her a couple chances before you punish her. Rise now.”  
“Thank you, your grace.” Ana said softly biting the inside of her mouth.   
“I have three ladies besides you. Idrina is my dowry maid she will be in charge of you while you learn to cater to my needs. And here is Alice and Ingrid who will also be a rank above you. You will refer to all three of them as ‘miss’ and obey their commands.”   
“Yes, your grace.” Ana muttered monotonically.   
She knew that Caterina was trying to do. Further humiliate her so she could report back to either Bill’s parents or her own parents but Ana wasn’t going to crack.  
“I’ll leave you with Idrina to begin your chores.” Caterina walked back through the door into what Ana assumed was her bedroom.   
“Staring off into space won’t help you finish your chores quicker.” Idrina snapped.  
“What do you think God gave us eyes for then.” Ana muttered.   
Idrina swiftly brought up her hand and slapped Ana cross the face. Ana brought her hand up to her stinging cheek in disbelief.   
“I am a Countess! You have no right to hit me!” Ana exclaimed.  
“You may have the title of a Countess, but here you are my lady’s servant. Let us not forget where you come from and how you got your title, Lady Anastasia.” Ana gritted her teeth still rubbing her cheek. “As my lady wishes you will address me as well as Alice and Ingrid as ‘miss’ as we assign you your chores. Do them well and we shouldn’t have any troubles.”  
Ana continued to let Idrina’s lectures go from one ear and out the other. She didn’t need to be told what to do by some foreign servant, while all forgetting that she once was one herself.   
“Do I make myself clear?” Idrina asked.  
“Yes miss.” Ana said rolling her eyes.  
“You may start by scrubbing the floors out in the hall they are filthy from all the luggage and furniture brought in yesterday. Alice has brought in your bucket and floor brush you so may thank her for that.”  
Alice threw down the bucket and brush at Ana before all three girls left through the door Caterina just went through. Ana took the heavy bucket in her hand and filled it up with water before taking a look at the hallway outside the princess’ room. It indeed was dirty from the dust accompanying all the furniture brought up from storage. Ana plopped herself down on her knees and rolled up her sleeves dipping the brush into the water and scrubbed. She could hear the snickering and whispers of the scully maids who walked by which only fueled the anger boiling in her stomach.   
“Ana.” the male voice made her immediately whip her head around.   
“They would have your sovereign scrub the floors.” She chuckled.   
“Well in that case,” Bill began unbuttoning the the buttons on his wrist and rolled up his sleeves.  
“You can’t!” She laughed.   
“Why not?” Bill grabbed the brush from her and began scrubbing rapidly.  
“If someone sees I’ll be as good as dead. And your reputation.”  
“As if you haven’t done enough to my reputation.” He joked.  
“Bill stop!” She whined grabbing the brush back from him. “My prince, let me do my chores.”  
“Oh no, no, no, don’t pretend to be submissive with me like that.”  
“Am I not submissive when I let you tie me up? Or when I let you bend me over like this?” She teased on her knees arching her back, slowly reaching up in front of her pretending to scrub the floor. Bill already felt his pants tightening as he bit his lip. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.   
“If you keep this up I’ll have to fuck you right here. On this filthy floor like the filthy girl you are.” he breathed into her ear.   
“You promise?” she said nipping at his ear.  
“What is this ruckus out here?” Idrina popped her head out from the door. “Your highness!”   
She gasped before curtsying to Bill.   
“I can’t have a conversation my mistress in my own home?” Bill asked getting up brushing off his pants then reaching his hand down to help Ana.  
“Of course not your grace, my apologies.” Idrina apologized as Ana smirked at her.   
“I’m here to visit your lady.”   
“Of course, your grace, she has just woken up from her nap. This way.”  
Bill held his arm out for Ana to grab on to as Idrina ushered the pair into the covert door the ladies had previously gone in and out of. Inside was Caterina’s bedroom which was decorated similarly to Bill’s but not as large.   
“My prince.” Caterina smiled eagerly getting up from her seat.   
“Princess.” He kissed her hand with Ana still on his arm. “I trust the Countess has been well adjusted to her new mistress?”   
“Yes, I will make sure the Countess has a comfortable place within my household. I know how much she means to you.”  
“Interesting then that I found her scrubbing your floors outside.” Bill commented as Ana smiled cockily still hanging on to his arm.  
“My apologies, your grace, that was my job. I felt unwell so I had Lady Anastasia do it.” Idrina confessed.   
“I have not taught her well, I will have her disciplined. Leave now Idrina.”   
Idrina nodded at her mistress before leaving out the door behind her. Ana knew she was lying to save her lady but she couldn’t help that it felt good nonetheless.  
“Look at how dry my hands are now.” Ana whined to Bill. “How will I massage you tonight if I’m in such a state?”  
The Princess clenched her fist as she could feel the anger boil inside her. This little whore has the audacity to act in such a manner in front of her, Caterina thought. Although she had to admit Lady Anastasia really knew how to wrap Bill around her fingers like a little puppy dog following its master’s every command. She herself wondered how she could one day make Bill act like that towards her.   
“You’re right this simply won’t do.” Bill said inspecting her hands. “I’ll have to take her lady back with me to see Dr. Micah.”  
“My Prince, there are still plenty of things for Lady Anastasia to learn,”  
“Distribute the chores amongst the other ladies. Lady Anastasia’s foremost duties are to me.” Ana looked directly into the princess’ eyes and smirked at her, nose high in the air. “Oh, and this is for you.”  
Bill reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Ana’s grip on his arm tightened as he opened the box revealing a ring. Their engagement ring. Jealousy intensifies in her as he presents it to Caterina. The one thing she’d be longing for so many years, simply tossed at some girl he’d met only days ago.  
“Is this how you’re proposing to me.” Caterina stated more than asked. “I believe the custom in Sweden is to get on one’s knees and ask for a lady’s hand in marriage.”  
“Perhaps if it were a true marriage.” Ana scoffed.  
“Behave.” he scolded her. “You may choose to take the ring or reject me, Princess.”  
Caterina grabbed the ring box from his hand and with that the pair left through the doors out of the room. As soon as the doors slammed closed she threw the ring box against her wall. The ring fell dancing on the floor, its structural integrity causing no damage to it as Caterina continued to throw the contents of her dresser against the wall and on the floor.   
“Princess!” Idrina and the other ladies ran back in.  
“That bitch!” Caterina yelled. “I am going to make her life miserable! I am going to do everything in my power to have her killed!”  
“Princess, please stop!” Idrina grabbed the princess’ wrist stopping her from breaking anymore items. “We will find a way to end her with time. Right now we need to focus on successfully marrying his highness. After he is king and you are his queen, no one can stand in your way.”   
Idrina bent over and picked up the ring from the floor giving it back to her mistress who angrily shoved it onto her ring finger. Caterina could see nothing but rage in front of her and swore it to herself to get rid of that lowly woman.   
Ana on the other hand merily skipped back to the prince’s chambers still hanging onto his arm. If she had to scrub a million floors she would for Bill to humiliate Caterina like that again. This was the feeling she desires for every single time she’s with Bill, to see him place her before any other woman and even before himself sometimes.   
“Walk faster!” She demanded tugging at his jacket sleeve.  
“Why?”  
“Because,” She whispered into his ear. “As soon as we get to you room. I’m going to get on my knees, unbutton your pants, and suck you dry.”  
She could feel Bill tense up and clear his throat.   
“Come. Now.” He noticeably picked up his pace.  
Ana smiled as he was now grabbing her by the wrist beelining towards his room.   
“Ut nu!” he yelled at the maids folding the sheets on his bed forcing them to rush out of the room shutting the door quickly behind them.   
Ana kneeled down in front of him and fumbled to unbuckled his belt. Bill grabbed a lump of her hair before growling at her to hurry up as his throbbing member began to hurt in his pants begging to be released. Ana pulled his pants down just far enough to pull out his shaft before running her tongue against the tip tasting his pre cum. She continued slowly allowing the head to enter her mouth before releasing it again with a ‘pop’ earning another grown form Bill.   
“You don’t like it when I tease you, your highness?” she smirked.   
“I am going to kill you.” He snarled. “Open your mouth!”  
Before Ana could even fully part her lips Bill pulled her hair forcing himself fully into her mouth which Ana hungrily took. Still using her hair he guided her in and out of her mouth while she had her hands gripping his thighs for balance. With a swift pull he was out and Ana looked up at him gasping for breath.   
“You fucking like that?” Ana nodded despite the pleasurable tightness of her hair. “Whose mouth is this?”  
“Yours.” She breathed out before Bill used his other hand to smack her across the face.  
“Whose. Mouth. Is. This.” He asked angrily.   
“Yours Bill.” She mewled.  
“Open.” She did as commanded.  
He bent down gripping her open mouth with his hand. He admired her face before spitting in her mouth which she took willingly. She loved when he was like this. Rarely was Bill ever mean or angry but she knew that when he was this way in bed she wouldn’t be walking straight the next couple of days. Rough sex with Bill was better than anything jewel she’d been gifted, better than any expensive delicacy she’d been fed.   
“They say I need to teach you to obey. Tonight I’m going to teach you who your master is.”   
He pulled her up and threw her on the bed face down. She felt a dip on the bed as he climbed on and pulled at the lacing on her corset letting it fall off of her. He grabbed at the material underneath ripping it apart revealing her bare back before tearing the rest of it off leaving her completely naked beneath him. She didn’t care, to hell with the dress she thought. If Bill was going to fuck her like this then she wouldn’t care if he went through and ripped up all her dresses. Bill pulled the lacing off of the corset and grabbed both of her wrists pulling her closer to the headboard. Swiftly he used the lacing to secure her to the middle post leaving her defenseless to whatever he had in store for her. Ana felt herself getting even wetter as she tugged on her restraints confirming that she was secure.  
He got up from the bed and admired her nakedness. How her wrists were bound to bed with her on her knees leaving her completely exposed to him. He liked this, he liked that she was completely naked and vulnerable to him while he stood there still fully dressed besides the member hanging out from his pants. Ana liked it too, oh the humiliation and shame of it all. But it felt so good.   
“You’ve been a very bad girl you know that?” Bill asked tracing the fading marks on her. “You haven’t let me have you for several days now.”  
“Please Bill…” Ana begged wanting nothing more than to have his wandering hands brush against her core.  
“Please what?” He asked still softingly running his hands around her body.  
“Fuck me Bill!” She groaned before earning a hard slap on her ass.  
Ana threw her head back hissing and arched her back. Bill stood back crossing his arms to look at the red handprint forming on her backside.   
“No demands from you tonight.” Bill said climbing back onto the bed with her. “Tonight is your punishment.”   
Ana moaned as Bill slid his thumb into her, smiling at how sopping wet it was. Before allowing her to enjoy it too much he withdrew and gave her a soft slap on her cunt. Ana moaned again expressing her interest in it as he slapped it once more.   
“You like it when I hurt you?”   
“Yes, your highness, please punish me.” She begged as he slapped it again.   
Bill jammed his index finger deep in her pumping it in and out a few times before adding his middle curling them up reaching her sweet spot. He pulled out his finger, satisfied when he saw the juices that covered them. He grabbed her hair again pulling her head back.  
“Suck.” He ordered.  
Ana eagerly opened her mouth and welcomed his wet fingers tasting herself. Bill had enough needing to feel him inside her immediately. He lined himself up then thrusted himself all the way into her as she loudly moaned. Ana ignored the slight burn of him entering her as she needed to get use to the size again after not having him for a few days. Soon ecstasy replaced the pain with his continued thrusts. His balls slapped against her in sync with the bouncing of her breast, he reached up to grab one of them satisfied at how full and supple they were.   
Outside the maids had their ears pressed against the door giggling as they heard each moan. Bill could feel her getting close to her limit as she tightened up around him. With one more hard thrust she threw her head back.  
“Fuck! Bill!” She yelled, her toes curling.   
“Cum for me.” He continued to thrust slapping her ass a couple more times.  
He quickly pulled out and released himself on her back both gasping for breath. This was the routine, he knew better to risk having a child with her and she understood. He grabbed some fabric from her now destroyed dress to wipe off the mess on her back before releasing her from her bounds. She turned over still trying to catch her breath. Bill laid down next to her and buttoned his pants back up before giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
“Caterina may give you her army and her country. But could she ever give you this?” Ana asked.


	5. Chapter 5

“No one else in the world would ever even come close.” He said as he picked up the remnants of her dress. “I’ll buy you a better one. You’ll have everything Caterina has, nothing shall be missing.”   
“She has something I don’t have.” Ana frowned.   
“Are you sure about that?” He smiled as he reached into his pants and revealed a ring. “I was going to give it to you earlier but, I guess we got quite occupied.”  
Ana covered her mouth giggling as she tapped her little feet on the bed with glee. Bill got up and walked over to the side of the bed she was on then got down on one knee before her.  
“Lady Anastasia, Countess of Roche, will you do me the honor of being my Official Consort? My älskarinna.” He asked holding the ring between his thumb and index finger to her.  
She eagerly nodded wanting him quickly to slip the ring on her finger. She held up her hand to her face examining the thin gold band and large dark blue gem in the middle. She smiled at it, perhaps her sapphire was even larger than Caterina’s ruby.   
“It is blue and yellow like our country’s colors. So everyone will know you belong to Sweden now.” Bill knelt down to kiss her ring.   
She grabbed him by the collar pulling her up to the bed. She allowed him to get on top and hungrily connected their lips together. He had one hand in her hair, her long dark hair that he loved so much, and the other on her hips as she sucked roughly on his bottom lip. He was ready to slide his fingers into her again but the sound of his door opening interrupted them.  
“Min son.” The sound of Queen Catelyn’s voice made Ana panic to cover her naked body with the thin bed sheet.   
“Mother!” Bill shouted getting up from the bed.  
“My apologies your highness, I informed her majesty that you were with Lady Anastasia but…”  
“You may be dismissed Mrs. Scarrett.” The Queen interrupted.   
Mrs. Scarrett nodded before closing the door behind her. Ana breathed heavily still only with the sheet to cover her exposed body while Bill stood by the bed rubbing his face in his hands obviously embarrassed his mother had to witness what was happening.   
“Mother what could it possibly be.”   
“Well, I came to Caterina’s chambers to see if Lady Anastasia was well adjusted to serving her but I was told she came back to your chambers.”   
“Her services to me are her first priority.”  
“Well, her services to you,” The Queen cleared her throat. “Will not resume if she is incapable of making the princess happy.”  
“Mother, please.” Bill squirmed.  
“No need for modesty Bill, I know you don’t keep Lady Anastasia around to discuss war strategies.” Ana could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. “Do what you must but make sure your lady serves the princess diligently.”  
Bill nodded as his mother left the room.  
“Ugh I’m so embarrassed.” Ana groaned burying her face in both her hands.  
“Everyone knew anyways.”  
“Doesn’t mean I want your mother to see it happening.”   
“Come on, get dressed.” He offered her a hand off the bed.   
Queen Catelyn walked into her shared chambers with the king and found him sitting at his desk reading through countless manuscripts.   
“I thought I’d be able to take this crown off my head already.” He said not having to turn around to know its her. “But that damn boy is too stubborn.”  
“As were you.” She joked.  
“But you were a noble woman. She is a servant girl gifted to us by the same King who is now trying to overthrow our kingdom.” Stellan turned around and sighed. “I married you instead of Svetlana because in addition to loving you, your family was able to provide suitable alliances our country needed. A prince should know the line between honor to his woman and duty to his country.”   
Catelyn sharpened her eyes just having to hear the name Svetlana again, the devious Russian woman whom the whole kingdom thought would marry Stellan. While she did understand the complicated aspects of her son’s relationship seeing as it was almost parallel to her’s, she did want a better future for her son as king, even if it meant having to sacrifice the woman he loved.   
“Bill is young, min kung. Young men do insensible things for women they think they love. But Bill knows his duties. You have prepared him well and he will marry Caterina.” She set a hand on his shoulder. “Louis of Bourbon speaks of war but the French are fickle.”  
“I don’t want to hand a war torn kingdom to my son.”  
“You won’t. You are a good king and Louis will end this talk of war when Moldova is bound by blood.”  
“Yes that would require Bill to actually bed the girl! He hasn’t even said more than 5 sentences to her and the first day his woman is required to go wait on her he whisks her back into his chambers!” The king shouted.  
“I will have Bill take the princess out. Caterina’s mother bore 8 children, 6 of which are boys. She will bare us an heir, do not worry min kung.”  
Bill obliged to his mother’s request setting up a luncheon for the pair out in the courtyard gardens. He sat there stiff and fidgety while Caterina eagerly smiled asking him questions about himself. He could admit however that she was very fair when not in comparison to Anastasia and she did have all the qualifications necessary for a future queen.   
“I hear you like to ride?” She asked what seemed like the millionth question.  
“My lady hears correctly.” He nodded.  
“I’ve been riding since I was a child.” his eyes peeked up at her sort of impressed. “What do you say we skip this stuffy lunch, I know neither of us are enjoying, and go take a ride?”  
Bill hesitated for a moment before agreeing. It would be nice to have a woman who could ride he thought. While Ana was gifted in sweet talk, she didn’t have the luxuries of knowing how to ride or play music like Caterina did and Bill felt a little liberated being able to enjoy his royal interests with someone.   
Bill had the horses brought to them in the stables and watched as Caterina hopped on with ease and grace. He grabbed the reins of his horse, softly petting it has it nuzzled affectionately. He hopped on himself and softly tapped his right leg to his horse going. Caterina rode in front of him as he watched her frame bounce up and down on her horse slightly. He wondered what she would maybe look like naked on the horse, a fantasy he wasn’t ever able to fulfill with Anastasia, he shook away the dirty thoughts.  
“You can go faster than that!” She shouted before nudging her horse to run faster.  
He smiled accepting her challenge and flicked his reigns increasing the speed of his horse. He had to admit he was enjoying the outing a lot more than he expected to and was a little disappointed when the pair dismounted their horses.   
“I had a wonderful time.” Caterina smiled.   
“I did as well.” Bill admitted. “You are a pretty good rider.”  
“Nothing compared to your grace.”   
“Bill,” He paused to look into her eyes. “Should be fine.”   
“Bill then.” Caterina could feel her heart doing flips inside her chest. “Until we meet again your grace.”  
Bill bent down and kissed her hand before she was escorted by Idrina back to her chambers. He rushed back to his own chambers forgetting for a moment the angry storm he left there. In exchange for “allowing” him to on the luncheon with Caterina, Ana was given the day off as to not have to bare witness to their outing. However, he knew he was in for it as soon as he stepped back into his bedroom.   
“Why are you all sweaty?” She interrogated. “What kind of lunch requires you to sweat this much? What did you do with her?!”  
“She asked me to ride horses with her, it was nothing.” He sighed pushing his hair back.  
“Ride?! Did she ride horses or did she ride you, huh?”   
“Ana please,”  
“Please nothing! You told me this was a lunch, that it was required and you wouldn’t enjoy it! Well, it looks like you quite enjoyed yourself!”  
“I did not enjoy it!” He lied. “I’m doing this to keep you safe! You don’t think that if you weren’t in the picture I wouldn’t just married her? You don’t think that’d be much easier for me?”  
That was the last straw for her. How dare he speak to her like that. How dare he go out and actually enjoy himself with another woman. She took a deep breath to compose herself.  
“Why don’t you then.”


End file.
